


Who would said we would end this way

by redkryptonian



Category: reigncorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkryptonian/pseuds/redkryptonian
Summary: A quick love story how they meet and how it changed them





	1. Who would said we would end this way

Lena has being going to the library from the last 4 weeks getting ready for an important exam. Actually she wasn’t in a beginning, she just liked the quietly of the library and the pile and being surrounded by books and silence, a big place where everybody was focused in their studies and no one would give her a glance for being who she is, also if she felt the eyes of someone she just moved to another stance keep reading peacefully.

She really started to like going to this place, was not like her home. It was quiet, but cold and not in the way the library was that somehow was full of life. Maybe because people, maybe because there was different.

Lena the second week she was studying (more likely reading a biology book) she noticed a girl, tall, beautiful, long brunette hair, wearing a black leather jacket. Always with a lollipop in her mouth. The girl picked a book, freezes for a few seconds looking into the sides of the books and turned her head staring at her. Catching her eyes always. It used to be like two seconds every time they looked at each other then the woman turned around and leaved.

Lena thought it was much casuality having this girl around catching a book where she used to sit or look for information. She she brushed that thought away because she lately stayed into the physics and biology books. Maybe this woman was studying something related.

Once was trying to pick some book in a high stance but she couldn’t, she went for a stool to reach it and clashed with the girl turning around the corner. For a second Lena could swear the girl was looking at her happy to see her but immediately she pulled her lollipop out from her mouth

“I’m sorry you okay?” The girl licked her lips

“Huh, yeah, it’s nothing… sorry to…” Lena didn’t know why but she was getting nervous having the woman that close “clash”

The girl smiled “Its okay…” the girl looked aside and leaning into Lena “We shouldn’t be talking loud” she whispered

Lena looked into her lips “I need…”

“I have to go” The girl whispered again “See you another time Lena”

The girl leaved Lena there shocked but more surprised, she knew her name. Well it wasn’t that hard to know who she was but she never have seen this girl around the campus.

When Lena got back to where she was trying to get the book she book was already into a lower shelf easy to her to reach it with a yellow post-it with something written

“I’m Sam anyway”

Lena without notice had a big smile across her face and bit her lip.

For the next week it was weird not to see Sam around with books in her hands going to a side to another, once she discovered where Sam used to sit to read and she found out that they enjoyed their company in silence reading into their subjects and stuff. The previous days before Sam stopped to go to the library she used to appear every time Lena needed help to reach a book or taking a few to what she considered -their place-

A week and a half passed and Lena was having the feel of missing her even tho they didn’t talked a lot about anything just simple “you okay” “you look pretty” “yeah no I’m getting soon an exam”

And that was it, Lena remembered Sam had an important exam… she felt stupid for a second thinking that the girl had dumped her company just for a second thought.

That week Lena had a exam that more than the 60% of her class suspended but her… she scored the 100%. She was going into her car when she head a voice she barely recognized cursing in the parking lot, but a back and hair she really know.

“Piece of shit!” Sam kicked her motorcycle

“Sam?” Lena approached

Sam had her helmet in her left hand. When she turned around Sam pulled out her lollipop from her mouth holding it with her right hand licking her lips. Lena loved that thing

“Hey” Sam smiled bright “Hi”

“Hey” Lena smiled shyly “What’s going on?” Lena looked to the motorcycle

“I had to change a few…” Sam sighed “I thought this would last another few years but my mechanic was right” Sam shrugged “Anyway how are you, you look beautiful” Sam put again the lollipop in her mouth

“I just came out from getting the results of an exam and if everyone hated me… now they do more” Lena smiled

Sam’s smiled dropped when she heard the word hate “Who would hate you?” She was having a soft frown

“It’s just a way to say it”

“Hope so because I can’t think a person hating you… you are incredible, Lena” Sam had this face that make Lena’s heart melt

“I wish everyone would think the same” Lena mumbled looking a side

Sam wanted to ask her what was that but by the expression Lena had in her face she decided to let it go.

“You know…” Sam pulled again out the lollipop and gulped “I’m stuck here, but near here there’s a bar and I… would you like to drink something?”

“Sure” Lena agreed immediately because Sam was being adorable

They went walking to the bar talking about everything and anything. Lena felt a little bit awkward in a beginning in that place but Sam made her feel comfortable and every time now she make her laugh with silly things or little jokes (to everybody those jokes were not that funny but for Lena were the best). Almost three hours laters they ended talking and Lena checked the hour knowing she had to go. Lena insisted over and over to take Sam home but she over and over told her she was okay and that she couldn’t leave her motorcycle there. That day they knew more about each other, even liking things about the other they didn’t know. They exchange numbers

Their friendship grew more the few next months. Once Lena invited Sam to her house but Sam said she couldn’t because of work, but that she would make her up. And that was a promise.

After two weeks of exams and barely seeing each other, only getting texts or Sam sending her pictures of things, Lena found out that she missed Sam just as much Sam missed seeing Lena or talking to her or hearing her voice.

“Lena we are going to fall into the floor if we keep walking this way” Sam half smiled with her eyes covered

Sam had her hands covering her eyes because Lena told her to do it and Lena had her hands in Sam’s forearms pulling her into a direction

“Don’t whine and keep walking” Lena laughed

“Where are we going?”

“Just a few more steps” Lena guided Sam until she make her stop “and…” Lena pulled Sam hands from her own eyes “Surprise!”

Sam checked behind Lena and there was a new motorcycle. Harley-Davidson Road King Special, olive gold, the one she show Lena once Sam cooked dinner for her at her tiny apartment. Sam didn’t know what to say but the only came out from her mouth was something sort of rude

“Why, what is this?”

“Why what?” Lena smiled

“I hope you bought yourself a motorcycle because if…”

“It’s a gift… you don’t like it” Lena began to worry “I thought you would like it. Gosh I’m so stupid i didn’t-”

Lena turned around closing her eyes giving her back to Sam and covered her face embarrassed but she felt Sam arms around her. Holding her tight

“You don’t have to buy me anything, Lena. I like you and this is not what I need” Sam was still holding Lena “I mean I do, but I have to save money to be able to buy one again”

Sam was still babbling about that maybe if she had another job, she could save more money and so but Lena wasn’t hearing anything but the sound of her heart beating fast and hard against her chest. It had passed 6 months knowing Sam and she already liked her.

“You are pretty awesome to trying to give me this, but seriously, Lena”

“Please keep it” Lena leaned her head back resting it into Sam’s chest “Just keep it so that’s how I know you’d be able to hang around more and not depending on the car of your friend”

“Lena, I can’t accept it”

Lena turned her head and looked up to Sam’s face in their position “lets say is just a borrow” Lena locked her eyes into Sam’s lips

Sam was staring at Lena and really wanted to kiss her but she had to keep it. She didn’t know if Lena really liked her as much as she did “I will pay you every single dollar of that” Sam promised

“There you are shit-head!” A woman yelled going into their direction “whoops sorry”

Sam pulled her arms out of Lena breaking their moment “Gayle what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been calling you for like 5 times” Gayle looked at Lena “You might be the one who’s making this one soft-”

Sam gave a glare to her friend making her closing her mouth “Lena this is Gayle Marsh… Lena… all that stuff”

“You are Gayle, finally I meet you” They shook hands “Sam have tell me a few stories about you”

“Don’t believe it all…” Gayle winked at Lena “Sam I need the keys of my car and you to be out of the apartment until midnight”

“What” Sam pulled out the car keys and Gayle took them fast from her hand

“Because I need my car and our apartment to make a surprise to certain people who kinda hates you but I do love you and that explains everything. Also if you didn’t had your phone always in silence you would have known earlier”

“You can stay at my home” Lena said quickly

“What?”

“Great your girlfriend safe the day!”

“Wait…” Sam tried to say something but Gayle was walking away already “Gayle you…” She looked at Lena “I’m sorry about that”

“It’s okay I don’t mind” Lena smiled soft “I mean…”

“Thank you” Sam gave Lena a kiss in the cheek

When they reached Lilian’s manor Sam was kind of awkward because when she got there Lilian made her a few questions about her studies and career and then she left the house.

“Your mother is always like that?” Sam asked going after Lena

“Don’t worry about her” Lena went to her room

“Your bedroom is bigger than my apartment” Sam said once they got there “You have a bow?” Sam went right to Lena’s competitive bow

“I’ve never told you about it?” Lena crossed her arms with a cheeky smile enjoying seeing Sam looking amused to all her things

“No, and now if you had me impressed now I am beyond of that” Sam checked Lena’s trophies “you are unbelievable…”

Lena’s smile faded away from her face “It’s nothing”

“You are kidding?” Sam was feeling overwhelmed “You are not only super smart, intelligent, you are beautiful, you have these amazing big green eyes, you have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen, your face is like being sculpted by ancest greek goddess, you are a champion and badass in archery, you are champion of chess, look at all these trophies, you are everything”

Sam had been saying all this looking at Lena’s stuff without looking at her because if she did it she was sure she could not say it that way, so easily. She turned around to see Lena only to feel Lena’s hands cupping her face pulling her into a kiss. It only cost two seconds to Sam to reach and kiss Lena back

Their kiss turned into a heavy make out ontop of Lena’s desk.

“This means you like me?” Sam asked playfully kissing Lena’s neck

Lena hold a moan when Sam sucked into her pulse point but couldn’t control her hips raising wanting more contact “maybe” Lena breathed “Maybe I just wanted make you shut up and wanted to make me”

Sam pulled away “what?”

“I like you Sam” Lena put one of her hands cupping the side of Sam’s face stroking with her thumb her lower lip “I wanted to kiss you in the parking lot, and now I want to keep kissing you… and what Gayle said is not a bad idea”

Sam wanted to smile knowing what she meant “Me spending the night somewhere but in the apartment?”

Lena placed a soft kiss in Sam lips “That too” she kissed her again “Do you want to stay?”

“Always and as long as you want” Sam kissed her deeply after seeing Lena smile

 

 


	2. Who would said we would end this way, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All end up in the stupiest way until they see each other again

Months passed as the most happiest months, Lena and Sam were almost all the time together except between classes or Sam’s job. They stayed mostly in Sam’s apartment were Lena could see Sam more comfortable. Sam used to cook for Lena all the time, getting into all the vegan food she was really awkward in a beginning because she had no idea how to make a decent plate with that.

Lena was reading a science magazine in a half seat position while Sam was sleeping tangled into her body. Sam at weekends had this thing about to take a nap hugging her girlfriend.

“Babe I’m hoooome” Gayle closed the door then entering to the living room “Hey lovebirds”

“Sam is sleeping” Lena lowered her voice feeling Sam moving slowly still asleep

“I thought you two were going to the one of these wild trips sleepy beauty likes” Gayle took off her jacket and thrown it to the other couch

“I told her we should stay” Lena closed the magazine and brushed Sam’s hair softly

“Uhg you two are disgustingly cute”

“Yes we are” Sam mumbled opening one eye and burying her face into Lena’s cleavage making her girlfriend laugh

“Yeah I’m not staying to watch lesbian porn” Gayle laughed and left

Sam waited for a few seconds and kissed Lena in the lips after making her laugh. She woke up stretching her back only to kneel before Lena

“Are you hungry? You want me to cook something?” Sam loved to take care of every need Lena had

Lena smiled a leaned to kiss her “No” a kiss “But we should go somewhere”

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” Sam closed the gap between their lips

“Can we go to my home? I need to pick up something”

Sam kissed Lena again “As you wish” another kiss “let me change my clothes”

Lena wanted to drive this time but Sam convinced her to let her drive. When they got to Lena’s home there were cars, expensive ones. Lena only could recognize the one of her father.

“Is anything wrong?” Sam stoped the car and looked at her girlfriend

“My father is here” Lena had her brows up in surprise “That Bentley is his”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Lena looked at Sam quickly “I want you to meet him” She had an excitement smile “He’s gonna love you” she kissed Sam softly “let’s go”

That day Sam meet Lionel Luthor, owner of half of the city. He were charming and liked her, not like Lilian whom ignored whatever Sam and Lena do. And to be honest the weekend went great.

A couple months after Lena wanted Sam to move with her into a apartment Lena wanted to rent. But that’s how they started arguing. Lena wanted to do the best to make them to be together always, and wanted to pay for everything. Something that bothered Sam in many levels because she loved Lena, the most. But the money always was a trouble, she was stubborn wanting to pay everything in equal parts. Lena didn’t mind it a all but it was a huge subject to Sam

Near to their first anniversary with the little fights, they had their week full of exams and final projects. They barely saw each other in the whole week. Lena know how important the exams were to Sam, and understood she won’t answer her messages. She missed her girlfriend, she missed hearing her talk about physics, about her project, that thing Sam used to do eating lollipops to focus. Seeing that face full concentrated reading but with one hand in inside her thigh. Seeing her wandering around answering questions Lena used to ask from the books and see her smile big and kiss her with every good answer

Lena drove to Sam and Gayle’s apartment and then knocked the door. Two minutes later Gayle opened the door in surprise to see her there. She let her enter the flat and left her alone. Lena walked into Sam’s room finding her girlfriend laying in the floor with a book covering her face

“Gayle get the fuck out, I really need to study, I’m not even texting Lena and I miss her, so please once again.. LEAVE” Sam pulled out the book from her face and looked into the frame door “Lena…” she stood up “Hey…” Sam felt agigated to see her there “Hi”

Lena had her right hand holding her left forearm and almost melt when she saw Sam expression, and smiled softly waving her hand a little without saying a word

“You are here” Sam made a few steps towards Lena and hugged her tight feeling Lena’s arms around her too “Why?”

Sam was about to pull away but Lena hold the hug “let’s stay like this a little longer” Lena rested her head in Sam’s chest hearing her heartbeats

“I missed you” Sam whispered and kissed Lena’s forehead

“Me too” Lena looked at Sam face and tip toe to kiss her in the lips “happy birthday”

“What? Today’s not my…” Sam frown thoughtful and closed her eyes “Today is my birthday” Sam laughed feeling silly

“When do you have that exam?” Lena rested again her head into Sam chest

Sam made steps backwards with Lena still in her arms “tomorrow morning 10 am” she unhold her arms around Lena and pushed her softly away “I’m gonna take a break and take you wherever you want”

“Sam is your birthday and we should do whatever you want” Lena pulled closer her girlfriend again and cupped her face in her hands “I miss you” she kissed her “I really do” another kiss

They started kissing and it let them into a heavy makeout in Sam’s bed. Sam had to push off the bed a few books of the bed. But that was all, tender touches, steamy kisses… they didn’t want to go further because if they did, they were really sure that all these two weeks without sex would turn into a marathon. Sam was holding it good until Lena moaned when she bit her neck and sucked her pulse point.

“You are making this hard” Sam was still placing kisses in Lena’s neck

Lena giggled and hissed raising her hips when Sam sucked her neck again “Sam”

“You are my birthday present, right?” Sam started to grind her thigh against Lena’s center

“Yes” Lena nodded breathless following the motions

They had sex, hot, and recovering all the hours lost. Luckily Gayle left the place because they were more vocal than usual and that turned them on even more. Later that night they were taking a shower together. Three days more and it was supposed to be their first anniversary. Lena had prepared something important but in that very moment the only that mattered were them.

Lena was changing her clothes into some that she have left in Sam’s place when this came with a bottle of water, and her favorite snacks.

“You still have it?” Lena asked picking the carrot chips

“Actually yesterday I bought more. I ate the ones you brought, and I know you loved these as much as you love kale chips” Sam sat next to Lena “And I love you, Lena”

This was the second time Sam saying those words. The first time she said it was during a fight. Okay Sam repeated the L word four times but this was the second time she say it calm and meaning it. Lena smiled bright and kissed her girlfriend. The difference between them was that Sam say it. But she doesn’t, she felt it, she was experimenting the love she felt for Sam, but when she tried to tell her she loved her too the words never came out of her mouth.

Lena helped Sam to study and it really worked out, when Sam got the califications of her final exam she scored the highest note. Lena was proud of her.

The day of their anniversary Sam had bought a ring for Lena, not to propose, not engagement, just a ring she liked and bought it thinking about the woman she loved. About how it will suit her good in those long fingers.

During their dinner Lena freaked out a little but Sam laughing let her know that it was just a gift and no a Ring for something else. Lena felt relieve but also somehow some disappointment. And Lena officially gifted her the Harley-Davidson.

Their happiness only would last another two months until Sam gotten an offer to work on one of the best Switzerland laboratories specializing their researches into bio technology. As much Sam told Lena she wasn’t going and she was staying there and that if this offer came some other would too. They argued everyday until Sam got the last call and after being crying the whole morning she said yes.

Lena went with Sam to the airport and hug her as a goodbye holding a fierce, cold, and indifferent attitude. Sam was already going inside the airport and Lena was about to cry when Sam came back running crashing her lips against Lena’s holding one of her hands. Giving her the last kiss

“I will always love you Lena Luthor”

Only when she was sure Sam gone she cried her pain out. She pushed away the woman she loved, the only person she had ever loved. When she opened her hand there was the ring Sam bought her for their anniversary and Lena weeks ago thrown to her face in the middle of the heat of the arguing and that made her cry even more.

 

 

Six years later Lena was in a gala dinner when one of the inversors of one of the most famous firm who was tightening ties with L-Corp was babbling about something Lena didn’t care at all because it wasn’t a work subject she saw something that got her attention but lost the view with the old man asked her about if it was right. She kindly excused herself waking up from her seat.

“Cat is gonna be thrilled about all the interviews I just made” Kara ambushed Lena with that while she was looking for the person she thought she saw

“What?”

“Four interviews and an appointment to talk to Ray Palmer from Palmers industries” Kara was excited

“I’m glad you made it” Lena smiled big to her best friend still looking around

“Who are you looking for?” Kara looked around too

“I thought I saw someone I used to know… never mind” Lena smiled warm “Tell me more about these interviews”

Kara began talk about it and she looked so happy telling all these things. An hour later Lena took a break and went to the backyard of the gala with a glass of champagne in her hand. Maybe her eyes had tricked her, because the woman looked like Sam but she wasn’t sure that woman were really Sam.

Lena heard a woman giggle and the tone of voice she used to know, she looked into the direction of the voices and saw a woman, light eyes, dark blue dress, toned. And in front of her Sam smiling. Lena felt her heart about to run out of her chest. The woman of the dark blue dress was getting closer and closer to Sam while this simply smiled and talked to her. Lena drank her champagne in just one motion looking at them. Years a lot of years had passed but that picture was the worst to see her ex again.

The woman of the dark blue dress leaned into Sam face and kissed her cheek, and left her, Lena couldn’t hear much. She broke the glass from how hard she was holding it and cursed out loud looking at her hand. This made Sam looking at direction of the voice.

“Lena?” Sam called and began to walk to where Lena were

Lena was checking that she didn’t had cut her hand when she looked up and saw Sam walking towards her.

“Lena its you” Sam was happy to see her and wanted to hug her but she didn’t do

“Hi..” Lena was speechless. Sam looked even better than in college “How, how are you?” She shook her hand that was wet

Sam smiled the way she used to do “Wait, let me get a napkin”

Lena checked the black night dress (classy) Sam was wearing. She was really checking her out, but when Sam turned around wrapping Lena’s hand into her covering that hand with the napkin she acted cool.

“I didn’t know you were coming” Sam dry Lena’s hand “You look stunning in that dress”

Lena felt her cheeks burning “Thank you, you…”

“March, I’m gonna get going to the hotel-” the woman of the dark blue dress again

“Dinah, let me introduce you to Lena-”

“Luthor, Lena Luthor, right?” The gorgeous woman said with a cute smile offering her hand “I’m Dinah Drake”

Lena shook the hand of the woman, but she was wondering why she called Sam, March, her last name was Arias. In that moment she left a cold breeze running her spine. Sam was married?

“Nice to met you miss Drake”

Sam snorted “Lena don’t…” she laughed

“Please call me Dinah” the woman was actually nice

They talked a little bit for a while, Lena was more interested into know if Sam was married or something but not seeing any ring in her hand but one in her thumb. Every time Sam explained something and placed one hand into Lena’s arms she could feel shivers also jealousy seeing the familiarity with this Dinah woman.

“I’m gonna get going now, tomorrow I have to fly back to Starling City” Dinah hugged Sam tight giving her a few kisses in her cheek making Sam smile

“I’ll call you tomorrow” Sam assured

“Nice to meet you Miss Luthor”

“Nice to meet you too Dinah”

The woman waved at the two of them and disappeared going inside the gala. Samantha for a few seconds was staring at Lena making her feel nervous

“Is this your girlfriend?” It was the first thing that scape of Lena’s mouth

“No, she’s just a friend a good good friend” Sam honestly said

Lena was about to explode “I remember you didn’t liked people touching you”

“Are you single?” Sam cut her off deadly serious

“If Am I-”

“Single, yes” Sam ran out again

“Huh, yes but why are y-” Lena couldn’t end the sentence because Sam pulled her into a kiss

Lena wanted to push her away but when she put her hands into Sam’s upper arms, Sam deepened the kiss and Lena lost her senses kissing her back lazing her hands around the back of Sam’s neck. Sam was kissing even better than she she could remember. And only when she pulled back

“Who would said we would end this way. Nice ring…” Sam pointed the ring she once gave to Lena “Sorry about the k-”

“Shut up” Lena pulled her again into a kis

 


End file.
